


Kinktober 2017

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: I am doing Kinktober, hence the title. Shall probably end up being mostly OC/Canon relationships, shall try to put a few anonymous ones and other characters too. Mostly Thunderbirds related too, sorry.





	1. 1st - Spanking

The rescue was over, the GDF had been present, helping getting people to safety. Now Scott stood amongst the rubble of what had once been someone’s home. He sighed and shook his head. At least the family had been saved and they could rebuild.

Happy that the area had been given the all clear, Scott decided to head back to Thunderbird One and then on to the Island. As he made his way, he noticed a group of GDF agents still milling around, and one in particular.

Nibs noticed Scott walking up to them too. She smiled to herself, already a thought and action forming in her mind, she knew he wouldn’t mind, Scott was always up for a laugh, but she didn’t quite see the reaction that would come.

As Scott passed her, Nibs whipped round and gave him a spank on his butt, emitting a small gasp, not of shock, but of pleasure. Nibs paused and stared at Scott. Who turned, looking a little surprised.

Not soon after Nibs was on the Island. Mostly on business but she had a little time to fraternize. She was thinking of maybe avoiding Scott altogether, thinking he would be mad at her for earlier. So she was slightly surprised when he came up to her, a smirk on his face and said he needed her help with something.

She wasn’t expecting that sort of help though. “You want me to do what?”

“Spank me…please.”

Nibs gave a small smile. “Oh really? And if I say no?”

“Please, Nibs..I know you’re not as innocent as you seem..just..spank me.”

Nibs smile widened. “Gee, I don’t know…what if one of your brothers walked in on us..?”

“They won’t…the doors locked..please, Nibs, I..like it…and you did it so good..”

“I did it once Scott…”

Scott shrugged. “And I liked it,” He smirked and walked up closer to Nibs. “I’ll repay the favour.”

Nibs swallowed. “Well, when you put it like that..” Scott took Nibs hand and led her to the bed, before dropping his trousers and laying down. “As hard as you like,”

Nibs crawled onto the bed next to him, a smile playing on her lips, before slapping him not very hard. Scott let out a moan, and smiled, letting out a louder moan as Nibs slapped him a little harder.

Nibs bit her lip a little has she gave Scott a hard slap, he had moved a little, to get more comfortable, and she could see the effect it was having him, and she had to admit it was rather fun.  
She let out a sudden gasp as she felt a finger ghost along her most intimate area. Looking down to see that Scott had managed to undo her trousers and put a hand down there. “Feels like you’re enjoying it too”  
Nibs grinned and gave Scott another spanking, causing him to groan.


	2. 2nd - Hand Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from the last chapter, things move on.

Nibs grinned and gave Scott another spanking, causing him to groan. “Make me cum…” he begged, smirking at her. “Please…”

Nibs paused for a second, she wasn’t sure she could get him to cum just by spanking, so instead she dug her nails in while rolling him over, causing him to moan a little, though he seemed a little disappointed that the spanking had stopped.

Scott was a little disappointed she had stopped and wondered what she was going to do next. He had to admit it had been awhile since he had this sort of fun. He gave a sudden gasp of delight has he felt Nibs take a hold of his cock and slide her hand up, firmly, pulling a little on it has she did so.

Nibs grinned, glad he was enjoying it, sliding her hand down and pulling it back up, firmly, getting a groan from Scott. She stroked him a few times, just to make sure he really was ok with it, before putting both hands on him. Slowly stroking, also including his balls in the attention too.

Scott could feel himself getting closer and closer, trying not to buck his hips too much. “Fuck Nibs…that feels so good..” He moaned out, grasping at the bed clothes.

Nibs bit her lip, trying not to moan out herself, as she rubbed her legs together a little. She gave a small gasp as Scott came, crying out as he did so.


	3. 3rd - Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carried on from last chapter. Nibs turn for some fun.

Scott sat up a little after, breathing a little heavy, and looked over at Nibs. He smirked and watched, liking what he was watching.

Straight after Scott had cum, Nibs couldn’t take it anymore and pulled down her trousers and panties and was now fingering herself. Panting and gasping, her moans seemed to be getting louder.

Scott watched her fingers move rhythmically, her legs open, trying to control her hips from bucking, he had to admit it was a good turn on. He was getting hard again. The noise she was making, although it was turning him on, was also getting rather loud.

Nibs looked at him, saw him getting aroused, bit her lip and moaned rather loud. She gave him a rather imploring look. “You’re not a screamer are you?” Nibs nodded, giving a small smile. Scott crawled over and knelt in front of her, covering her mouth, making Nibs smile all the more.

Scott smiled back and decided to give her another helping hand, after all she had given him one, and he did say he would return the favour. He took Nibs hand away and gently pushed her down, putting in two fingers as Nibs moaned and let him.  
Then she moaned louder when he put three in. Scott started fingering Nibs, until he was almost fisting her, grinning as he felt her pussy tighten and her body buck and her muffled scream as Nibs orgasmed.


	4. 4th - Ass Fuck (or something)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Virgil protect Alan's innocent young mind.

“Hey Scott, what did you mean by going in the back door?” Alan asked as Scott came into the kitchen where Alan and Virgil were preparing something to eat and drink. Virgil looked up, looking slightly puzzled as to what was going on.

Scott also looked puzzled. “When did I say that? What are you going on about?”

“I overheard you talking to Nibs yesterday, something about maybe next time we can try the back door or something? We don’t have a back door, and as far as I know, most GDF personnel live in flats...unless Nibs is on the ground floor...why are you going to visit Nibs?” 

By the end of Alan’s sentence, Virgil had turned from him to Scott, with a face like thunder. Scott eyes widened as he realised what Alan was going on about. “Oh, uh, yeah, Nibs lives on the ground floor...it was...just for a joke, haha, I was going to...drop off a surprise for Aunty Val, yeah…”

“Oh ok..” Alan didn’t sound too convinced, but just shrugged his shoulders and left with his drink.

Scott turned to Virgil, giving him an apologetic smile. It was probably a bad excuse and he didn’t really like lying to Alan, but he wasn’t going to tell him that what he had really meant was that he wanted to try fucking Nibs in the ass.

Virgil just shook his head, walking out of the kitchen without another word.


	5. 5th - Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nibs gets a surprise in John's bedroom.

John wasn’t that interested in sex, he wasn’t like Scott, going after everything that moved. Nibs knew this, and she respected it too, which was why she was so surprised when it finally happened, though happy too.

She was visiting the Island, on a rare moment when John was down from Five. She was a bit disappointed when he wasn’t there to greet her, instead she was directed to his bedroom.

“Oh, is he still a bit ill from coming down? I don’t want to intrude..”

Virgil smiled at her, “I doubt you’d be intruding, you’re a friend, he’ll be happy to see you.”

Nibs knocked before she entered, finding John at his desk, he had been looking at something on his computer, but now turned it off, turning to Nibs instead. “I’m glad you came.” Nibs grinned. “Me too, glad you are doing alright.”

She went and sat on the end of his bed. John grinned and went and sat next to her. Something seemed a bit... different with him.

“Everything ok?” Nibs asked, frowning a little, he seemed a little..tense?

“Mhmm,” John nodded. He wasn’t quite sure how he was going to broach the subject with her, but he wanted to, maybe he should just come out and say it? 

He hesitantly put a hand on her leg, stroking her thigh, going all the way up to her crotch, stroking a finger over it, waiting for her to push his hand away all the while he was doing it. But she didn’t, instead Nibs let out a small sigh has his finger traced over her intimate area.

“..John..?” He looked up at her, smirking, they were sitting so close. He kept stroking her inner thigh, feeling her body start to tremble a little. “What…?” He silenced her with a kiss.

 

Nibs melted, moaning a little, sending a shiver down John’s spine. They broke the kiss, both of them smiling. “What do you want me to do?” Nibs asked him.

John swallowed, suddenly a bit unsure, he wasn’t sure Nibs would like it, but he started unbuttoning her shirt, watching her chest rise and fall. “I...want you to beg…”

Nibs was taken aback. She hadn’t expected that. Not from John anyway. “Beg?”

“I’ll understand if you don’t want to...actually, sorry, nevermind.” John made to get up, but Nibs grabbed his arm. She gave him a little smile, a little colour in her cheeks. “Please, John...I need you…” 

John felt a wave of relief and slight surprise at those words, and then smiled at her. Nibs really wanted to do this. “Oh..?” He sat down next to her, replacing his hand to her inner thigh. “What do you need me to do?” He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

Nibs let out a small gasp as he sucked on her neck. “I need you to fuck me, please…”  
“I don’t think you’re ready yet…” John smirked as Nibs gave a little disappointed moan, gently laying her back, undoing her trousers and slowly, sliding them down her legs.

“Oh John, please, I am ready, please.” John looked down at her, noting with satisfaction the way her breathing was quickening a little. Her pleading tone arousing in him a need of his own, but he wanted to hear more.

He put a finger down the front of her panties, making sure to make contact, skin on skin, his finger sliding down the middle of her pussy lips as he slowly pulled her panties down. Nibs moaned. 

John threw the panties to one side. “Now, let’s see if you really are ready.” He rubbed at her vulva, noting that it was already getting rather wet down there. “Please!” Nibs moaned, pleaded, drawing out the word and gripping at the bed sheets. John bit his lip, resisting for a just a little while longer at least, though he could feel he was running out of room in the pants department. 

Instead, he knelt over her and undid the rest of her shirt buttons. Obediently she took her arms out of the sleeve. He noticed she wasn’t looking at him directly though, but instead was casting glances at the now rather obvious bulge in his pants. He smirked as he undid her bra, pushing it up so he could see her erect nipples, and kiss each one, causing her to moan a little more. He took one in his mouth.

“Oh, John, please, I need you in me!” Nibs moaned out, her pleading getting more desperate. John grinned, pulling at her breast little before letting it go. He started to undo his pants, moving off her temporarily so he could get them off, along with his underwear, groaning a little as the fabric rubbed against his erection.

“Yes, yes, please John, I want you so bad!” Nibs moaned, her legs open, John grinned seeing how aroused she was and soon he was between her legs. Nibs grinned, wrapping her arms and legs around him, moaning as John penetrated her. John moaned too, digging his feet in to get some leverage has he started to make love to her. 

He smiled as he felt her hands in his hair, moaned and grunted into her neck as he sucked and kissed her, hearing her moans, Nibs was still begging, though begging for something a little more now, and he was loving it. He didn’t really realise that they were both getting louder, as they both got nearer to their climax. 

All John cared about was that Nibs was begging for it hard, so he was going hard. Until. “Jooohhnnnnn!!!” Nibs body arched under him, and he felt her whole orgasm, making him cum heavily in her and cry out a little in surprise. He’d never felt anything like that before.

As soon as Nibs let him go, he collapsed on the bed at her side, both panting heavily. After they had caught their breath, and Nibs had calmed down, she rolled over on her side, smiling at him. “Wow, John, never thought you had it in you.” John smiled back, and kissed her on her forehead, tangling his fingers in her hair, touching his forehead to hers. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now...I just needed to pluck up the courage.”


	6. 6th - Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan gets a nice(?) surprise.

Alan had heard Nibs was on the Island, visiting them for a couple of days, but had yet to venture out and actually greet her. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her, actually he enjoyed her visits immensely, some sort of baked goods was always available, and if his brothers got there before him, she would always make more, and they were always the best, because they were still warm, and the chocolate still gooey. No, he just wanted to finish this level of the game, before he went out to see what she had brought and if any were left.

He walked out into the kitchen, seeing a food container on the side, and no one in sight. Walking up, he looked around, before shrugging and looking inside, to find cookies. Nice!

He wandered over to the lounge area, to find Grandma reading through her magazine app. “Hey, where is everybody?” Grandma looked up, a slight puzzled expression on her face. “Scott, Virgil and Gordon have gone off on a rescue, Kayo is training I suppose, Brains is in his lab as usual, and I believe our guest, Nibs, headed off to the beach. Did you have your headphones on too loud again?”

Alan frowned at the mention of a rescue that didn’t involve him. “I..don’t think so. Why didn’t anyone come and get me?” 

Grandma gave him a sympathetic smile. “They probably didn’t want to bother you, and if you are needed will no doubt call…”

Alan sighed, somehow he doubted it. He gave a slight shrug. “I’m gonna go find Nibs…” 

Nibs had found what she thought to be a nice secluded area of the beach, where she could sit and enjoy the sun a little. She had been reading a book, but now she thought it might good to go for a swim, surely it would be ok to go for a skinny dip?

Alan walked down to the beach. Odd he couldn’t see her, maybe she went a little further along, or was out swimming. He walked along the shoreline. He thought he saw something move beyond some bushes, so went to investigate. That’s when he found Nibs. Alan went bright red, and instantly felt something stir in his pants.

Nibs was topless and she was taking off her bikini bottoms too. Alan wasn’t quite sure how to react, so just stood there staring. He had never seen a naked woman before, well not in the flesh and within touching distance, well almost. And here was one now, bending over infront of him. It kind of reminded him of those magazines Gordon had given him, and that just made this feeling worse.

And now Nibs was rubbing on sunscreen. Alan watched as she applied it to her breasts, noticed the way the nipples became hard as she did so. Then she started putting some on her stomach, going all the way down to…

That just about did it for Alan, he felt his pants get wet, and stifled a small moan before running back to the house, past Grandma, who looked up, slightly surprised, and to his room, slamming the door behind him.

“Wonder what spooked him…” Muttered Grandma, before turning back to her magazine.


	7. 7th - Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nibs explains something to John.

“Nibs, what is cream pie?”

“Uh...a pie with a lot of cream?” Nibs looked up from the book she was reading, looking at John slightly puzzled. “Why?” 

John sat down on the sofa next to Nibs, a small smile flittered over his lips, before being replaced with a slight frown of puzzlement. “No, I don’t think that’s what he meant. I was..uh..talking to Scott, about, um, sex, and he said cream pie was the best..”

Nibs smiled, “Oh, that...I haven’t had it done to me but I know what it is...and I don’t mind if you want to try it out sometime. Maybe I’ll beg for it.” 

John smiled, his cheeks going a little pink. “But what is it?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s where a guy ejaculates in a vagina without a condom and his cum drips out..!” Nibs sentence ended in a tone of surprise, a smile on her face, as John suddenly grabbed her hand and gently but firmly led her to the bedroom

“Let’s try it now,” He grinned. “Uh..that is if you want to,” he paused, suddenly remembering himself. Yes Nibs had said she didn’t mind having it done to her, but right this minute?

“Yes!” Nibs grinned back “Silly, I would have stopped you if I didn’t,” She reached up planting a hand on his neck and kissing him. John smiled and resumed leading her to his bedroom.

When they got there and shut the door behind them, John picked up a giggling Nibs and carried her to the bed, before depositing her on the bed, both of them giving each other kisses wherever they can reach, both grinning like idiots.

John ran his hands down Nibs side, sending shivers down her spine, before undoing her trousers and pulling both them and her panties off at the same. Nibs sat up and did the same to John, except running her hands just over the waistband of his pants, making John give a small, almost whimper, like moan. 

John gently pushed Nibs back,kissing her as he did so. Nibs grinned, kissing back, letting John guide her back on the bed, letting out a little moan as she felt him push into her. John groaned into her neck, as he started up a rhythm, Nibs wrapping her legs around him, fingers tangled in his hair.

John groaned and grinned as he felt Nibs push up into his thrusts, her moans getting louder. He quickly ran a hand up her side and under her shirt, running it over her breast, before running it back down to hold her.

He started to retreat his cock a bit when he could feel her getting closer, and himself too, feeling that for a good cream pie, he couldn’t cum deep inside her, he sat up a little, as much as Nibs would allow him to, not going as deep as he was. He felt Nibs reach down and grab at what was exposed of his cock, realising what John was doing, Nibs decided to give him a helping hand, and John lost it, and as he lost it Nibs lost it too, moaning out loudly in her orgasm.

Nibs sat up to look at John’s handy work, both still breathing heavily. John looked too, smiling at what he had done, watching his cum drip out of Nibs pussy. Though he was pleased with himself, he frowned a little. Nibs looked up, looking at it kind of made her want more, and noticed John’s frown.

“What’s wrong? You did great..”

It’s not that,” John smiled at her, rubbing her thigh, liking the reaction it got, Nibs was obviously still horny. “Just...what now?” Nibs giggled, “Well, we can try something else, or get a shower..”


	8. 8th - Titty Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short, can be anyone you want. Sorry it's so terrible.

He hadn’t know the girl for very long, all he did know was that her name and the fact that there was a certain chemistry between them. And also that she had a very short skirt and a good cleavage.

She ran a hand up his thigh and whispered something in his ear. “Yeah, I’m up for that,” He grinned, getting up with her and following her to a place where they could be alone.

They made out, moaning has she pushed him down on to the bed, before undoing hber shirt, getting her titties out. He undid his trousers, revealing the already big erection he had got from her rubbing against him.

She knelt before him, he groaned has she started pulling on his cock with her tits. Then she stopped, he moaned in disapointed then grinned has she lay down, beckoning him to come over.

He straddled her, placing his dick between her breasts, she squeezed them together has he started humping, before he came, all over her neck and face.


	9. 9th - Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, really short. Nibs is a tease.

“So, did you enjoy that daddy?” Nibs grinned, laying on her side next to John, tracing a finger along his jawline.

“I..uh...excuse me?” John gave Nibs a look of ‘really?’

“Did daddy enjoy his little girl?”

“....Please stop Niblick..” Nibs dissolved into giggles “Sorry, sorry, couldn’t resist.”


	10. 10th - Against A Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Intern AU.

Lady Penelope was an important client of theirs, so whenever she threw some sort of ball, party or event, it was always vital at least two of the Tracys should be there. John was starting to regret bringing Nibs along though. He had lost her once or twice, only to find her with some guy, being chatted up. She never seemed to notice though, or was used to it, he thought, glumly.

Scott had tried to cheer him up. “You stand a better chance than those guys”, but what did Scott know? John was now watching Nibs with another guy trying his luck. Maybe he should stop interfering, just let her be.

He decided to go and find a quiet corner to sulk, maybe drink his blues away. He found a chair in a hallway to sit and think things out. He was sitting there for only a few seconds before he heard footsteps, the click clack of someone’s heels. ‘Great,’ he thought ‘probably Lady Penelope coming to check up on me.’

The heels stopped and John stood up, turning with a smile to the person that had come to find him. “Alright, alright, I’ll come back quietly..”

“You don’t have to, I know you don’t usually like these things.” Nibs answered, as John stared at her, slightly startled as he hadn’t expected her. “And, um, sorry for leaving you alone. I wasn’t sure whether you wanted me hanging on you all the time, I know you like your space, sorry if it came across as different.” John gave her a puzzled look. “Scott came over to me…” John sighed, Scott had to meddle. 

Nibs grabbed John’s hand, interlacing her fingers with his and stepped closer, smiling up at him. John swallowed a little nervously. “You should have said something. You remember that time you kissed me while drunk?” John nodded, why was she bringing that up now? “Well, you’re sober now, aren’t you?” Nibs grinned, John was pretty sure Nibs was too, he hadn’t noticed her touch the champagne, and he couldn’t smell any on her breath, and she was so close to him right now. 

John kissed Nibs, a small peck on the lips, then Nibs kissed back, with slightly more force. Both of them seemed to melt into each other, the kiss getting stronger. John put an arm round her waist, something stirring inside the both of them.

They broke the kiss, looking into each other's eyes, breath quickened. “Take me..” Nibs breathed, she couldn’t help it, she wanted John. John frowned slightly, a little puzzled and Nibs couldn’t help but smile. “Take you were?” 

“Against the wall,” She grinned. John’s eyes widened slightly as realisation dawned on him. “He..here? Now?” “Yes, no one is about, and..I’m not wearing any underwear…” John let out a groan, and then blushed slightly, surprised at himself. He kissed Nibs again, this time with more passion, before picking her up and moving her against the wall.

Nibs grinned, Kissing John back, has he pressed her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning at the feel of the his bulge in his pants. She moved her hands quickly to his zipper, undoing it and moving her skirt up.

They both moaned in unison as John entered her, pushing his way in. “Oh John…” Nibs moaned as he started to move, pinning her against the wall. John grunted with the effort, moving his legs a little so he could get a better motion, moving a hand to her butt, while one was up against the wall. Adding his moans and groans to Nibs. 

“Oh yes John! Yes!” John found he didn’t care if she was being too loud, he loved the sound. He could feel his legs start to buckle a bit. “Oh god, yes!!”

“Uh! Nibs! I think..!” “Yes John! Do it! YES!!!” John suddenly slid down, with Nibs, crying out and kinda surprising himself, has he came in Nibs, spurred on by her own orgasm. They both sat in a heap, panting, John leaning on Nibs. Nibs ran a hand through John’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “I love you..”

John grinned at those words, for a second he was worried that all Nibs wanted was to say she had had sex with John Tracy, but she sounded so sincere. He snuggled into her a little “I love you too…” He looked up at her, looking her in the eyes, those sparkling, green, always smiling eyes. “Thank you, for being a good friend, and more..” “Always and forever” Nibs kissed John, before they both got up, feeling a little shaky, but recovered enough to function.

“We had better get back.” Nibs sighed, taking John’s hand. “Don’t you want to clean up first?” Nibs gave him a cheeky grin. “Do you know where the bathroom is? Maybe we could both do with a bit of cleaning up.” John grinned and his cheeks went a slight tinge of pink.


	11. 11th - Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes Nibs on a date, so a little shopping is in order.

John had been told that date wasn’t entirely necessary, that he and Nibs had already got to know each other, had already decided that they were right for each other. John had decided a date was necessary, he had some knowledge about dates, knew that Dad had taken their mum out for dates, even after Alan was born, with Grandma babysitting. Going on a date was a sort of break from the family, a chance to be alone together. A chance to deepen that bound you already had.

So he had oked it with Scott and Grandma, booked a hotel, (“Gordon, please stop smirking like that….”) and a restaurant that had been recommended by Lady Penelope (“Gordon...please…”), he just hoped Nibs would be able to make it...maybe he should have oked it with her first, he had kind of hacked the GDF to get details of when she had time off, maybe he should have asked Val about it. 

“Sure I can make it!” Nibs grinned when asked. “Are you going to pick me up or should I make my own way there?”

John smiled, relaxing his shoulders as he felt the knot in his stomach loosen in relief, why was he so nervous anyway? “I’ll pick you up of course. How does six sound?”

“Six sounds great! Means I’ll be able to get a little shopping in.” Nibs smiled mysteriously.

They chatted for a little while, before both signed off. John couldn’t help but wonder what Nibs meant by, a little shopping. “Hey Johnny, you look a little puzzled there, anything I can help with?” John looked up to see Scott standing there with a mug in his hands.

“Oh it’s probably nothing, Nibs said she was going to do a little shopping before our date. Probably needs some groceries or something…” Scott chuckled and shook his head. “Maybe, but I doubt that it’s.”

“What then?” John frowned a little, causing Scott to chuckle again “Oh, Brother mine, far be it for me to spoil the surprise…” 

 

Nibs wasn’t usually into lingerie, she wasn’t really into any clothing of any kind, but this was a special occasion and she was sure John would prefer this to her just being plain nude. It was a step up almost. Or down, depending on how you looked at it. 

And even if they didn’t go all the way, she would be comfortable. Nibs smiled has she handled one of the nighties in the shop. She thought orange would be a good colour to pick. She made her decision and purchase and went home to make sure she had everything needed for an overnight stay. 

John had picked Nibs up on time, in a rather impressive limousine, they had sat in the back, chatting, or rather John chatted about the things he had seen while up on Five, all space related. Nibs listened, while sipping the champagne, a fond smile on her face. 

They booked into the hotel first, before going to the restaurant. John wearing a suit, Nibs wearing a gold dress with a low cleavage line. She noted that John would cast glances at it, before looking away quickly and a little tinge of pink in his cheeks. 

While they ate they maintained contact, entwined legs or holding hands in between courses. When they had finished, they went back to the hotel in the limo. Usually Nibs and John would hold hands, or just sit next to each other, but John pulled Nibs close to him and put his arm around her, a bit awkward at first but they soon got comfortable together.

John even seemed a little reluctant to let Nibs go when they arrived. 

When they got to their room, Nibs gave John a kiss on the cheek, before giving him a cheeky grin. “I need to get changed into something more comfortable.” 

“Oh, ok..” John smiled, watching Nibs go to the bathroom, grabbing her bag on the way, with no idea what was in store for him. He took his jacket off, hanging it neatly on the coat hook, before loosening his tie and throwing that on the back of a chair. He had a quick look around the suite, he had to admit, Lady Penelope had very good taste. He sat down on the sofa, taking his shoes off. 

When he looked up, he gulped at what he saw. Nibs was dressed in orange lingerie, a sheer number that v-necked right down to just above her matching thong. The straps barely covering her breasts, not that it mattered, he could see them quite plainly.

“Like it?” She asked, walking over and making to sit next to John.. John nodded, taking it all in, he gently stopped her from sitting down, instead guiding her to his lap. He expected her to sit side ways, but instead she straddled him, causing a bit of a squirm. Nibs giggled. “I couldn’t resist when I saw the colour, and seeing as this is sort of a special occasion..” John grinned at her, before kissing her on the neck. “I love it.”

“Mmm, yes you do..” Nibs murmured, feeling the raise in his pants. “Oh, that’s not for the nightie,” John murmured, kissing her on the neck again, getting a kiss in return from Nibs. “That’s for you, and only you.” 

John moved to unzip his pants, moving a little so he could pull them down slightly, just enough. Nibs sighed happily has she felt her panties pushed out of the way, and John entering her. She started to ride him, moving in a special way John hadn’t felt before and he found he liked it. It wasn’t long before they made a mess of the panties.

\----  
John woke up and stretched, looking over to the other side of the bed to see it empty. Nibs must be up already. He made his way to the living room area of the hotel room, he could smell the coffee was already made. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked. He was just about to pour himself a cup when he stopped and did a double take. Nibs was standing at the window, in nothing but her panties, a mug of coffee already in her hand.

John didn’t mind, he hadn’t gotten used to Nibs preferred dressed state, or lack of. When he had first walked in on her naked, he hadn’t been sure where to look and looked away,not able to look at her at all. Over time he had realised that there was nothing sexual in it, and become more comfortable with it. But he didn’t think other people would be so comfortable with it.

“Nibs you’re gonna get arrested one of these days..” John smiled a little nervously, pouring himself out a cup of coffee. Nibs smiled has he came up behind her, placing an arm around her, discreetly on her breasts. “No one can see us here,” She leaned back, tucking her head under his chin. “And if I do, you’ll just have to bail me out.” John kissed the top of Nibs head and chuckled. “Guess so…” 

They stood at the window for a while, drinking their coffee while they watched the people below go about their lives, a rare moment of quiet for the both of them. Nibs put down her cup and turned around, so she was still in John’s arms, but now facing him, and wrapped her arms around his middle. “Thank you for last night, it was great.”

“You’re welcome,” John smiled, “I enjoyed it too.”


End file.
